


Short One Word Prompts from Twitter

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Slight smut?, most of these are pretty fluff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: I've been too busy to write longer drabbles, so here are some shorter requests from twitter, received by answering to this prompt -Qt with a pair and a word and I'll do a super short drabble c:





	1. Neo - Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! so, once again, I have no time to invest into longer works, so here are some that I have done that are a sentence or two. I have over 130 of these, so I'll probably post a few at a time for now. Also, I am a horrible person and haven't kept track of the words for all of these prompts, so I might be off for some of them lol  
> Any of you are free to also request on my twitter @goldenvixx or here in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> As my other thread work, these chapters will have the pairing listed~ Enjoy :D

Taekwoon wasn't sure why Hakyeon was mad. The older told him he wanted some sugar, so he went to get cookies. What was wrong with that?


	2. Haken - Paint

Hakyeon wasn't sure what to expect when he asked Jaehwan for help, but it surely wasn't paint splatters all over the dorm's walls.


	3. Luck - Erasers

Taekwoon had to remind Hyuk for the 100th time that just because his erasers were in the shape of food didn't mean he was going to eat them.


	4. Neo - Cat

Taekwoon swallowed nervously as he watched Hakyeon scurry all over the house. Apparently the cat hair sweater idea wasn't a joke after all.


	5. Nbin - Sunshine

Hongbin's smile was always compared to sunlight,but he felt the comparison suited Hakyeon's entire being better, but that was his secret.


	6. Nbin - Tears

Hakyeon was always there to dry his tears, so why couldn't Hongbin do the same for him? Maybe it was because he wasn't living anymore.


	7. Neo - Shave

If anyone asked, waxing was Hakyeon's idea. However, Taekwoon had long ago admitted that having smooth legs was definitely a nice feeling.


	8. Nbin - Kitchen

Hongbin gasped as he watched a puree of different fruit splash all over the kitchen. Once again, Hakyeon forgot to put the lid on the blender.


	9. Hyuken - Prank

Everyone was unsure why Jaehwan and Hyuk had smirks on their faces until they sat down. Whoopee cushions still made them laugh like dorks.


	10. Rabin - Laundry

Wonshik knew not to disturb Hongbin on laundry day, but he couldn't help it. Thanks to their makeout session,the white shirts ended up pink.


	11. Keo - Coffee

When Taekwoon asked Jaehwan to make a latte, he should have expected a sugar bomb drink. Now he was hyper which only made the younger laugh.


	12. Hyukvi - Food

Wonshik was excited when he heard Hyuk learned a new recipe. All of that excitement died when they ended up cooking up a new ramen flavor.


	13. Leobin - Earring

Hongbin's trailing fingers always ended up grazing Taekwoon's earrings. However, tugging at them playfully only happened when the sun set.


	14. Leobin - Stamina

Hongbin was glad that Taekwoon had horrible stamina and finally caught up to the other. This time he would get those bunny ears on for sure.


	15. Wontaek - Lollipop

Wonshik would usually be mesmerized by the way Taekwoon ate lollipops, but right now he was pouty. The last butterscotch was his; he called it.


	16. Chasang - Bubble Bath

When Hakyeon saw the bathroom filled to the brim with his favorite lavender bubble bath, he knew Hyuk had used the whole bottle in one go.


	17. Neo - Papercut

Taekwoon made sure to tell Hakyeon it was just a papercut. However, that didn't stop the older from screeching and calling the ambulance.


	18. Navi - Sick

Wonshik was a bit of a klutz, but the injured Hakyeon appreciated all the help. The extra cuddles and kisses in bed definitely helped.


	19. Hyukvi - Rug

Hyuk rolled his eyes when Wonshik first suggested a photoshoot of them laying on their new rug. Then he got out his sunglasses and posed.


	20. Wontaek - Puzzle

Finishing a puzzle with Wonshik was meant to be a relaxing pastime. It wasn't meant to be stressful enough for Taekwoon to flip the table.


	21. Kenvi - Pup

Jaehwan and Wonshik were arguing if big or small dogs were better. After a while,they decided that Jaehwan was the best pup all along.


	22. Hyuken - Aquarium

The other guests couldn't help but stare when Hyuk cackled in the aquarium. He couldn't help himself; Jaehwan made the best fish faces.


	23. Leobin - Kiss

Hongbin had only meant to give Taekwoon one kiss goodnight. Yet, he couldn't say no when the other asked for a couple of more.


	24. Neo - Pretend

Taekwoon came up behind Hakyeon to cover the leader's eyes from the screen. The younger pretended not to feel tears between his fingertips.


	25. Nbin - Carry

Hitting his toe against the coffee table was the least of Hongbin's problems. He was more worried about Hakyeon carrying him like a princess.


	26. Haken - Scream

No one could tell who was screaming louder while being in the haunted house. Jaehwan and Hakyeon both lost their voices afterwards though.


	27. Chasang - Apologize

When it came to apologizing to Hakyeon, Hyuk didn't need to try very hard. A good pout and puppy eyes would easily woo over the soft leader.


	28. Nbin - Harmony

As their voices began to flow, smoother than the winds outside the studio, Hakyeon knew he and Hongbin had harmonized better than ever.


	29. Wontaek - Breathing

It was simple for Wonshik to match Taekwoon's breathing, especially when the older pressed their bodies together when they cuddled.


	30. Luck - Date

Hyuk was never surprised when Taekwoon took him out to eat for a date. He even smiled when his boyfriend hardly talked and stuffed his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wishes to request for any of these to be lengthened, just feel free to let me know :)


End file.
